Activation
by Introverted-Verses
Summary: <html><head></head>It was just a normal day training with Neji, when it happened...again...Terrible summary sorry! I own nothing!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new here so try not to be mean if you review, and if I don't get any reviews I won't update. So its up to you! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Activation<p>

My hair buns were getting looser and looser with every blow, the little strands were just beginning to irritate my eyes, when he dropped, Neji, my stoic, emotionless freak of a training partner dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

"Neji!", I shouted.

"Tenten-chan! Beautiful blossom, whats wron-...?", Lee paused, to glance over at Neji's groaning body, wide-eyed. "it...it's happening again...isn't it..", it wasn't a question, it never is.

Ignoring Lee, I rushed over to the Hyuuga, and carefully placed his head on my lap, gazing down at him with worried eyes. After a deep breathe I said, "Lee, go get Sakura, you stalk her, you should know where she is."

"T-thats not a very youthf-", I gave him a sharp look, daring him to continue, "Heh, n-not to worry Tenten-chan I shall fetch the youthful Sakura at lightning speed! Tell Neji-kun to hold on!" , he shouted as he sped off.  
>'<em>Neji-kun?<em>', I twitched.

Turning my attention back to the deadly lump of limbs (A/N: Sorry I had to) on my lap, I silently reached behind his head to gently untie his headband when a firm hand clamped around my wrist.  
>Not even having to look, I sighed and said, "Neji, it's for your own good. I can help, if you'd just let me."<p>

He gave me a pained looked, but released his grip and closed his eyes anyway. I untied the band from across his forehead and carefully traced the mark, soothing it with my fingers, drawing back after he flinched.

I silently cursed Lee for taking so long, but after another grunt and cough from Neji, I noticed a heavy trail of blood from his mouth to his chin. Thats when I started to wonder if they were really trying to kill him this time...

"Tennie!", a familiar rosettes voice rang out. I gave her a quick glance, and motioned them both over."Again?," she asked  
>I nodded.<br>She sighed, told me to lay him on the ground, i did so, and then she went to work trying to calm the curse mark as much as she could.

But only after Neji was in a some-what stable condition, did I notice the heavy throb in my lower back, the familiar light burning sensation, that had steadily grown stronger. My eyes widened, and all I could think of was 'Oh no...not now!'

* * *

><p><strong>Yup thats it for now! Tell me if I should continue, or not.<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R! Criticism appreciated! Sorry for any grammerspelling and such mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! **

**I would like to thank and respond to the reviews I got, they made me so very happy!**

**Thanks to DarkAnonymous324, darkstardragon432, Dreaming101, Lala, TheFlowerOfLife, Kari-Kateora, and Midnight Insomniac- Yah it was short for me too, but it was kind of like a test run, to see if it was worth doing. Thanks 'bout the tip! **

**Thanks to my alerters, and favoriters (thats not a word, I know) kitten9322, darkstardragon432, and Dreaming101  
><strong>

**HERES CHAPTER 2 HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Tennie!", a familiar rosettes voice rang out. I gave her a quick glance, and motioned them both over."Again?," she asked_  
><em>I nodded.<em>  
><em>She sighed, told me to lay him on the ground, I did so, and then she went to work trying to calm the cursemark as much as she could. <em>

_But only after Neji was in a some-what stable condition, did I notice the heavy throb in my lower back, the familiar light burning sensation, that had steadily grown stronger. My eyes widened, and all I could think of was 'Oh no...not now!'_

* * *

><p>Neji POV<p>

My brain was pounding in my skull, while I tried to force myself to wake up, which is harder than one might think. Groaning lightly, I manage to tug my consciousness back into place. Now that, that was in order I tried to open my eyes, but only for a second before the sunlight pierced through my sensitive eyes and I clamped them shut again. 'Have I ever told you how much I loathe you sun? ...No? Well, now you know so go aw-' familiar voices stopped my rant...for now...

"-kura-san! What did I do? I was only trying to help!" Lee? Yup, that was most definitely Lee...

"UGH! I'm pretty sure dropping him on his head won't help him recover!"

A sigh, "And neither will your shouting, bakas!" They shut-up, "Just calm down Sakura. It wasn't Lee's fault...but seriously be more careful next time, we don't need Neji getting a concussion." Ahh, silence, Tenten you truly are an angel... I inhaled deeply savoring the smell of the falling leaves, loosening the pressure I had on my closed eyes, I thought for a moment furrowing my brows...wait, did Lee drop me on my head? Ohhh, I'm going to kaiten his spandex wearing... (All previous serenity was replaced with even more silently ranting and murderous rage.)

I suddenly felt a presence loom over me, blocking the light, "He's probably awake by now...the sun is gonna prevent him from opening his eyes though." She prodded my shoulder with the butt of a kunai. "Wakey, wakey, you lazy twit~." She sang.

My eyebrow twitched, 'Twit? Thats an insult isn't it? Why are these two so mean today...'

Sighing inaudibly, I sat up blinking, looked at Haruno's face, shock, Lee's I couldn't see because he was practically strangling Tenten yelling things about 'youth', 'friendship', and I am pretty sure I heard something about flying tortoises...weirdo...but when I looked to Tenten's face I saw a very sharp look of pain, more than your average Spandex Bros hug pain. It was a distinct face that could make a person think she was being stabbed, trust me..I know... I've seen that face one too many times...

I sighed again, 'What the heck does twit mean?' I thought, and went back to sulking.

Tenten's POV

After Lee finally released me from the death grip, I practically collapsed to my knees panting. Which is pretty normal for their hugs but, it was different this time, much different.  
>The pain on my back had gone from throbbing, to stinging, to burning, to now searing. It was getting ridiculous, and the timing... This can't be good.<p>

After regaining my breath I stood and gave a small sheepish smile to the worried faces of my comrades. My face said, 'heh, sorry, I'm fine', but my eyes held pain and worry, Lee and Sakura bought it, Neji was looking at me suspiciously...-sigh- the little twit, can't you just believe my lies!

Back to the little twits POV

Somethings wrong...very wrong. It's not like her to lie, especially to me...and Lee. I glanced back over to Tenten, narrowing my eyes as I stood up and said that I was going to the bathroom.

Walking inside from the training grounds, I gazed around in search of anyone. Sensing no one, I whispered, 'Byakugan', and directed my eyes to the field, ignoring the ringing pain leftover from the seal.  
>I left my stare on Tenten, seeing her tense then glance at where I was, but she quickly turned back to calm Lee. 'What the...can she sense my Byakugan? How can that be possible?' Shaking my head I dismissed the thought and silently scanned over her body looking for something to explain her behavior, stopping when I saw her back, my eyes widened, my emotionless mask dropping for the moment, her chakra is gathering at a spot in her back...its not flowing, it's collecting! 'What the heck! Whats going on!' I thought frantically, ' that has to hurt like heck! Is it a seal?...no it can't be... we never learned of such a seal, plus Tenten doesn't belong to a clan...well, actually she might, I've never really thought to ask...'<p>

Wow aren't I a great teammate? Sarcasm...gotta love it. She knows almost everything about me and Lee but, we know nothing about her! Not even her last name or even if she has one for gods sake!

I shook my head and kept looking at her back getting more sulky and curious, I did a quick scan around the area, when I noticed another disturbance in her chakra, I focused on it and saw it move I watched hoping it was going back to normal, but the chakra was moving...and not to anywhere better.

'What the hell is going on!'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is now over! Its longer than the first but still pretty short sorry! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! I have returned! I love you all so much for reviewing and subscribing I'm going to put this up early, but not without my thank yous!**

**Thanks to my reviewers DarkAnonymous324, darkstardragon432, kitten9322, FlowerOfLife, and again...**

**Midnight Insomniac- Naw, it's okay, everyone has little pet peeves! I need someone to bug me to fix stuff, it's fine. I noticed it didn't flow as well, too but my thoughts were kind of scattered. I also looked through the stories on your profile and noticed I've read most of them! They're awesome!...I'm getting off track...**

**Thanks to my new subscribers Zyrr, DarkAnonymous324, and Angel-Kitty-Devil.**

**Chapter 3, begins...NOW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Wow aren't I a great teammate? Sarcasm...gotta love it. She knows almost everything about me and Lee but, we know nothing about her! Not even her last name or even if she has one for gods sake!_

_I shook my head and kept looking at her back getting more sulky and curious, I did a quick scan around the area, when I noticed another disturbance in her chakra, I focused on it and saw it move I watched hoping it was going back to normal, but the chakra was moving...and not to anywhere better._

_'What the hell is going on!'_

* * *

><p>Tentens POV<p>

'Crap, its working fast this time...its already moving up', I sighed, a little too loudly apparently, I know because this happened...

"Tenten-chan are you alright~!" I nodded, "Oh, okay. Where's Neji, he's been gone quite some time? Hmm, do you think he's constipated? 'Cause I heard that trauma could do that to a person!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, and neither could Pinkie, Neji...with constipation...I can't even imagine that.

"Lee, I most definitely am not constipated, and trauma to the head can't give a person constipation." Neji stated calmly, glaring at Lee, and glanced at me strangely.

Sakura noticed this, winked at me, smiled and said, " Well, I have to get back to the hospital, bye guys~!" I watched her, puzzled, 'Don't _wink_ at me like that...it's _creepy_'

"Sakura-chan can I come, too?" Lee sprinted off in the same direction, and the faint shouting of 'Go away, you stalker!' could be heard in the distance.

I laughed again, "Neji, you say it like you would know." He turned his glare to me, his face tinted a barely noticeably pink. I smirked at him, when a new wave of pain washed over me, I turned away.

I sighed again and thought, smiling to myself, 'Heh, so the almighty Hyuuga's _can_ get constipation, I thought it was against their laws or something', then cringed again at the fast paced chakra running through my veins, 'Dang it, that's really getting annoying', and proceeded to get glomped by a half-excited, half-crying Lee. 'The pain...oh the pain~', I mentally whined. Why does he have to hug _me _all the time,why not Neji...oh yeah, Lee doesn't want die yet.

"The youthful Sakura-chan has banned my presence from the hospital! Do you think that she has had to much of my youth today?" Lee yelled in my ear. I didn't -couldn't- answer, and Hyuuga boy finally decided now was a good time to intervene, and told Lee that not everyone could handle his youth, and that 'Sakura-chan' needed a break. Pfft, such lies.

"Oh, yes Neji you might be right! But thats not the only reason I came back, Tenten-chan there is a most youthful looking man searching for you. I asked him why, he said it was really important, and if I see you to go get him!" My eyes widened, and a barely noticeable smile appeared on my face.

He let me down, finally, put his hands on my shoulder, "Is it okay if I go get him?" he asked as he stared into my eyes anticipating my answer. I smiled even more, 'Lee is being so serious...Sakura, your really missing a good guy...as annoying as he may be...', then nodded a yes at the hyper-active ninja. He released me and ran off in the same direction he'd just sprinted back from, my legs wavered slightly, but I caught myself. I sighed again, happily and slightly pained, he's here, finally. 'Heh, some day this has been...' closing my eyes briefly, I looked up to the sky.

Neji's POV

'What the hell is she smiling about?' I have to admit, I was starting to get a bit mad, I do not like people keeping secrets, and mostly because I'm curious about it now! It infuriates me, I hate not knowing things! Tenten's whole personality is annoying me right now!

What's wrong with her anyway, chakra isn't supposed to move like that, its just abnormal. 'Like everything else in my life...', I thought sullenly. Not only that but, its gotta hurt like hell! How in the world can she be smiling right now?

With a grunt I pondered it a bit more, got even more confused, and gave up, then slowly walked over to her.

"What's going on with you", I asked, being a bit rude. Probably not the best approach, but I'm desperate, not that I'll ever say it.

"Huh? What are you talking about, shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?" she spat. "Your the one with constipation."

I growled, "I. Do. Not. Have. Constipation! What's wrong with you people today?" he grumbled more to himself than me, "I saw your face when Lee hugged you today and your chakra's acting up! It's not normal!"

She sighed, grimaced again, and said, "You'll find out soon enough, but for now...", she paused to turn around and glare at me, "I knew you were watching me with Byakugan! Perv!" I gulped, 'heh, completely forgot 'bout that.'

Ahhh~ great I didn't learn anything, and now she's mad at me, but, 'You'll find out soon enough...' What's that about anyway? Does it have to do with whoever Lee is getting...?

"I have returned, my fellow teamates!", Just guess who it was...no really, _guess, _I dare you. I activated Byakugan, to check this guy out, (A/N: No, not like that!) when I noticed that he had the same chakra pattern as Tenten I got a bit suspicious, but when I noticed that Tenten and his chakra were swelling then tightening in their chests, that just threw me off. Squinting, I took a step back, my face in masked shock, the chakra it... it was compressing over their hearts, and they are still standing? How's that even possible! What's going on today!

"Hey, Ten, great to see you again, eh?" the guy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go! Man, I love stalling, I still haven't told what the pain is, too ^.^ This chapter didn't come out as good as I would've liked, but hey, they can't all be good can they? R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Midnight Insomniac or any others, I am going to dedicate a little area down here for questions and such, so I can rant freely about your reviews without delaying the reading of the story. Tell me, good idea or no?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I have returned for now! I apologize for the late update but I tend to procrastinate a lot, that and I lack any and all motivation sooo...~ sorry once more! Right now it's currently past 1 in the morning (when I started it at least) and I am an insomniac...and so this chapter is born!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I have returned, my fellow teammates!", Just guess who it was...no really, guess, I dare you. I activated Byakugan, to check this guy out, (A/N: No, not like that!) when I noticed that he had the same chakra pattern as Tenten I got a bit suspicious, but when I noticed that Tenten and his chakra were swelling then tightening in their chests, that just threw me off. Squinting, I took a step back, my face in masked shock, the chakra it... it was compressing over their hearts, and they are still standing? How's that even possible! What's going on today!_

_"Hey, Ten, great to see you again, eh?" the guy smiled._

* * *

><p>Tenten said, "Yah, been a while don't you think?"<p>

"Heh, yah I guess but on these terms its not entirely the best time for a heart-felt reunion." the guy smiled.

She chuckles, "Suppose so..."

Their kind smiles turned to smirks as they slowly stepped backwards, the comforting gleam in their eyes disappeared and was replaced with ire and malice in an instant. Both hazel eyes locked in an everlasting glare as they said, "Ready or not here I come!" The baritone voice of the male mixing strangely well with Tenten's alto/soprano as they sprinted at each other.

Neji and Lee watched as their teammate and a stranger charged at one another. Neji activated byakugan once more and focused on their rapidly pulsing chakra it still seemed to be pressuring their heart into not beating but the original force of which had began to come at it seems to have started to dissipate slightly. He couldn't help but notice how Tenten and the stranger looked oddly alike, the same dark chocolate eyes now glistening with a barely noticeable tinge of amber sparking in them, their hair, both sets, put up in some form of bun, Tenten's in her usual twin panda buns, though a lot looser than normal I while the boy had his hair in a single tight bun atop his head. Style wasn't the only similarity with hair, both buns were filled with stunning hershey bronze colored locks.

But Neji had to admit, reluctantly might I add, that most of his observations were things he would connect to Tenten not some male stranger no matter how gay people seemed to think his was...why did people think he was gay anyway? He had a lack of response to either gender on the dating topic, maybe that was what set them off? In Neji's current distracted state of mind, he started to defend his 'straightness', as he called it, within his own head. But to settle the arguement once again, as this conversation had been frequent, Lee called out,

"Hey, wait! WHAT are you two doing!"

Neji refocused after a couple moments of deep thought (or five minutes of deep self argument) he looked back at the fight. From what he can see, they had brought weapons out at some point, there were shuriken, kunai, and the occasional metal bow staff that Neji was still curious to how Tenten got, but now they seemed to be fighting with hand to hand combat, it was hard to tell even with his byakugan, as they were moving faster than Neji could expect of Tenten, you see, Neji had set his standards rather low for his teammates from a young age and it seemed to have stuck...

He finally got a glimpse of the two when they stopped for a second panting and sweating heavily, the man had a couple of deep gashes across his torso and a senbon lodged in his leg, meanwhile Tenten was better only having a few long cuts on her abdomen, with several small scraps on her face. But now after a couple more minutes Lee's words registered in his mind, Neji gave them another thorough glance over, noticing now that they had a strange sword built over their left arms (A.N: if you've read Kekkaishi, it looks like Hiura Souji's power/attack form thing, and for those of you who haven't...) it was a thick, yet transparent mold of chakra over their fore-arms from the elbow down, that emitted a faint copper glow.

Lee was freaking out yelling random things about how 'If Gai-sensai were here...' and something about spandex saving the day...its nearly impossible to follow his conversations sometimes...and Neji didn't really think now was the best time to try to figure it out.

Tenten and her look alike made eye contact once more, with identical grimaces they launched. Furious glares in place, bang unsettled on their faces, while they leaped at each other left arms in striking position they clashed. Small explosions of chakra were made every time they collided, both of them were going at each other as if they had nothing to loose, which might actually be true...they didn't know. But they both had hoped that they were worth sticking around for.

The two of them separated, landing one foot at a time, and just as it looked like they were going to calm down and call it a quits they rocketed themselves at the other, using chakra to help them push off the duo drew their arms back in mid-air and struck, in one fluid, graceful swing off their swords, they plunged the chakra rapier into the other chest.

"TENTEN!" Lee was having a full on break down, earlier he was worried about his teammates actions and now he was scared for her life. Neji stood their shocked, too stunned to use his blood-line he watched helplessly as Tenten, with his sword still in her chest and same to him, fell to the ground with a solid thud.

After a couple minutes of recovery, Neji blinked a few times, looked at Lee, gave him VERY noticeable condescending look, as Lee was currently spazzing on the floor being the drama...thing he is. With a inaudible sigh he turned to the area in which Tenten had crash landed, the smoke cleared away considerably leaving only some dusty puffs left. But Neji had noticed that the air was swirling in a rather odd pattern, blocking the biting concern for his partner, he activated Byakugan and took a step back wide eyed.

The two of them were slumped in a kneeling position heads against the others shoulder, ignoring the wave of jealousy that past through him Neji continued to look them over. Blades still submerged in their chests, no blood was drawn, no previous wounds were open, no pain on their faces (in fact they both looked rather content) they sat there. But Neji also saw that the two were exchanging chakra, he pumped and equal amount of chakra into Tenten as she did to him, did they even realize how dangerous that was! With a single miscalculation of the distribution of chakra they're both dead! If either one ends up with more or less energy than they started...the consequences...are just to great! It can only done with a lot of practice but even then it might not work! (AN: I don't know if this is actually true...so mind correcting me if I'm wrong?)

Taking a closer look, after refocusing on them not their chakra, Neji found that they were both mouthing some foreign language in the others ear, it seemed Chinese from the faint murmurs he could actually hear. Deactivating Byakugan he closed his eyes tightly, feeling very confused at the moment...who WAS this guy? Did Tenten know him?She had to, he knew her name... What were they doing, and why is energy exchange necessary?

When the dust fully settled, he got a better look at them and saw a swirling orb of blue, green chakra wrapped around them like a shield. It resembles that time in the Chunnin exams with Naruto, that Neji knew all to well, but it wafted around without anger and malice it was just there, protecting the two.

"Bùguò tòngkǔ de shì bùshì hēhē mèimei," the boy said.

"Yup, always will be," Tenten responded, "Hey Sora, how confused do you think they are? And, go back to Japanese."

"Heh," 'Sora' grunted, "It's hard to tell...Mr. Constipated over there looks pretty confused, but the rabid idiot is unconscious, so..."

"Unconscious?" Tenten looked over to Lee then over to Neji with a sheepish grin on her face, "Sorry?" She closed her eyes, Neji noticed, she's hiding something...

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh! Sorry for the late update...been busy with stuff...Once again I thank all of my reviewers! And as of right now I'm too lazy to type everyones name so...Yeah...I didn't really get a chance to go over it, so sorry for any and all mistakes! This was written at many different intervals, so sorry again for the lack of smoothness or transition...<strong>

**HEY! Has anyone else notice that the typical Neji responses of 'Hn' are also his initials H yuga N eji! And if they knew that then why does Sasuke say that too?**

**Midnight Insomiac: Yeah the tilda (~) was for like a sing song type thing.**


	5. Note

...Hey guys...been a while hasn't it? Sorry about the wait, and I'm sorry to say but I do not have a chapter for you...I do plan on continuing this story, but I want to rewrite it because it's just...I don't like how I wrote it before.

So, question, should I make a new story to replace this, or just swap the chapters for the new ones...I would really, truly appreciate some feedback on this, thanks guys.

Before I go...Thanks again to all you guys out there, reviewers, people who favorite and subscribe, even you silent readers, thanks so much.

Bye!


End file.
